


Day 253 - Come, rain or shine (2/2)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [253]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Love, M/M, Monday Porn, Orgasm, Rain, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The rain kept pouring down and made their skin and the tiles slippery.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 253 - Come, rain or shine (2/2)

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/681376). :)

The rain kept pouring down and made their skin and the tiles slippery. Sherlock moved his feet further apart to steady himself, all the while stroking John with a steady grip.

The other hand had found its way between John’s legs and was playing with his balls.

John gripped the balcony rail with both hands and leaned forward, effectively pushing his bum more firmly against Sherlock. Sherlock moved his hand from John’s balls to his hip to hold him still and increased the rhythm of both his strokes and his thrusts.

John was about to lose himself in the pleasure when the rhythm of Sherlock’s hand faltered. The fingers on John’s hip dug deep into his flesh, Sherlock’s thrusts became faster and more forceful and he suddenly came all over John’s back with a deep groan.

It was one of John’s favourite things when Sherlock lost control like that during sex.

Voice still husky, Sherlock whispered, “Turn around” into his ear and when John did Sherlock dropped to his knees and without much ado took him into his mouth.

He was already close and when Sherlock dipped his right index finger into his own come on John’s back and pushed that finger between John’s buttocks, John was lost.

Sherlock swallowed with a content sigh and rested his forehead against John’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'favourite'.


End file.
